


Chosen

by bellacatbee



Series: Five Acts Fills [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants to be one of the chosen. He just has no real idea what goes on inside the angel's bedchamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



> Written for _bluebells Five Acts. The request was knotting.

Adam had always had a bit of an obsession with angels.

They’re so beautiful. He’d loved their statues in church as a child, enjoyed reading about their exploits and when they’d actually appeared, proving that they had always been watching over people Adam had fallen even deeper in lust with them.

He’d put himself forward to an angel’s mate. Adam wasn’t vain, he knew that he was a lanky, almost ordinary teenage boy but people told him he was cute and angels would be looking at souls, not just faces. His half-brothers, Dean and Sam, were snapped up as mates almost as soon as the angels began looking around for humans with whom to bond and Adam rated his chances pretty highly due to that.

He didn’t care if the angel who chose him was male or female. He just wanted to be loved by an angel. Dean said it was intense. Sam looked worried.

“Have you read about angels?” He asked and Adam nodded.

“Yes.” He said and Sam shook his head, wincing a little as he sat down.

“You’re a freak man.” Dean muttered.

Now Adam was awaiting approval, lined up with others his age, waiting to be chosen. He licked his lips, making them wet and prayed to be looked on favourably. The doors to the room opened. An angel strode in and Adam recognised him at once because he was Michael, the leader of the angels. He stared straight at him, unable to look away and Michael stared back.

“That one.” He said, point at Adam. “I want that one.”

Adam hardly even heard him, didn’t hear the disappointed sighs from the others who hadn’t been picked. He was too busy looking at Michael’s wings, at his glorious marble features and knowing that he would be in the bed of the most powerful angel made him instantly hard. Michael’s lips quirked upwards in a smile.

“Undress him and bring him to my rooms.” He commanded.

Adam was summarily stripped and marched to Michael’s bed chamber. He was left there, lying on the bed, waiting for the bond he knew was coming. He stroked his cock lazily, wondering just what Dean had meant when he said intense. He assumed angels had unbelievable stamina. He reached his fingers down between his legs, circling them round his hole. He wasn’t a virgin but he doubted the angel would mind. He’d be able to see every sin in Adam’s soul and he’d still chosen him. Besides, once the angel had been inside him then Adam would be cleansed of everything but Michael’s touch.

The door opened and Michael stepped in, raising an eyebrow. 

“I see you haven’t bothered waiting for me.” He said, sounding pleased and he stripped from his own clothes. Adam took a chance to look over him and Michael really was as beautiful as statues had made him out to be. His eyes travelled lower and he sucked in his breath. None of them however had really caught the full majesty of Michael’s cock. They’d been nowhere near the right size. If all angels were so well-endowed no wonder Sam had been wincing.

Michael caught his gaze and his smile intensified. “It gets bigger.” He told Adam, settling on the bed beside him and rolling Adam over, on to his stomach. “It will get bigger, much bigger. I’ll be joined inside you, knotted inside you, until I know that we’ve been properly bonded.”

Adam’s heart skipped a beat and he squirmed, rubbing himself hungrily against the bed. “Yes.” He gasped. “Yes, I want that.”

The next thing he felt was cold oil, drizzled down between his legs and he spread them wider, pressing his ass up into the air to present himself to Michael. A moment later Michael’s fingers were rubbing against him hole, greedily seeking entrance and Adam took them – two at a time until Michael had four fingers inside of him and it ached, stretching him wider than any man he’d been with had bothered to do but Adam knew it had to be done. Otherwise he’d never take that huge cock inside him.

Michael fucked him, spreading him wide and Adam struggled against the intrusion, trying to draw those fingers deeper but as he tried Michael pulled them free. “No.” He said and Adam stopped struggling. He felt the bed shift beneath him and then Michael was behind him, the head of his cock pressing against his sore stretched hole. “Deep breath now, Adam. I won’t pull out till you’re mine.”

Adam nodded, breathing in deeply and Michael pushed in with one long thrust. Adam cried out, pain flaring up his spine and he bit down into the pillow, drawing it to him so he could bury his face in it. It hurt so much, stretching him so much deeper, filling him with a thickness Adam had never experienced. Michael rubbed at the spot at the base of his spine and Adam melted into his touch.

“Hurts.” He mumbled and Michael rolled his hips forward, impaling Adam a little more.

“I know. I can’t pull out, Adam.” He reached for the boy’s hand, drawing it back and the angle was painful but Adam could feel the knot at the base of Michael’s cock, the tips of his fingers brushing over it and Michael shuddered, come splashing inside Adam but still the knot swelled. Adam mewled softly. He understood now what Sam had been asking him. Adam had had no idea that angels did this, that this was part of their anatomy but now he couldn’t pull away. He and Michael were joined together and Adam was starting to see stars. Michael’s cock rubbed against his prostate, a constant, unending pleasure and Adam gasped and bit down into the pillow again.

He’d never been more grateful he’d forgotten to do his research and trusted his instincts instead.


End file.
